Sometanse a la evolución
by JustOmega
Summary: El científico Viktor era una persona aplicada y sumamente apasionada por la tecnología, la ciencia y los inventos. Pero un día, su mas grande triunfo le sería arrebatado, gracias a esto una criatura maligna y oscura encontraría la forma de traer el caos que tanto anhela a Runaterra. P.D: Disculpen el mal título, tuve que pensarlo rapido


**Buenas, mi nombre es Omega (Razón por la cual mi nombre es JustOmega _-osea SoloOmega-_ podría haberme puesto Omega directamente pero ese sonaba mas cool (?) y esta es la primera historia que publicare ''oficialmente'' en mi perfil. Primero que nada, sepan que la mayoría de los fics que publicaré acá serán sobre League Of Legends (Es mi juego favorito y me encanta su historia a pesar de su comunidad xD), este fic en particular es un _OneShot_ sobre un personaje que me gusta bastante: Viktor. Disfruten ^^.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Riot Games.**

* * *

 _Ciudad de Zaun, 29 de Marzo, Año 2037, 20:15 PM_

Viktor entra en su laboratorio y cierra fuerte la puerta, el sonido de la gente gritando y alabando a Stanwick lo vuelve loco.

-Maldito bastardo... Si no fuera por mi ese estúpido " **golem** " no sería lo que es ahora-

Se sienta y lleno de ira golpea su escritorio, saca una botella de alcohol de su nevera, la abre y comienza a beber.

-Ese Stanwick... ¿Te traicionó verdad? Estas lleno de ira...-

Susurró una voz extraña, Viktor se asustó, estaba seguro de que no había nadie en su laboratorio.

-Debes vengarte Viktor... No se merece ese reconocimiento, tu sí-

Viktor se da vuelta, mira a todos lados pero no ve a nadie

-¿¡Quien eres!? ¿¡Como sabes mi nombre!? ¡Muestrate!-

Grita, sin embargo la voz solo da una risa como respuesta, Viktor toma un prototipo de láser que construyó

-¡Muestrate o te haré un agujero en el pecho ahora!-

Le amenaza, pero de vuelta solo escucha una risa

-Hazme caso... Vengate Viktor...-

La voz se desvanece, Viktor se agita, no entendia que pasaba, que era esa voz, como lo conocía, preguntas que quizá nunca tendrán respuesta. El heraldo toma su botella y la observa "Fecha de vencimiento: 10/5/20", Viktor suspira aliviado, la cerveza estaba vencida, tal vez solo tuvo una alucinación, pensar eso lo relajaba pero una parte de si creía que eso era real.

Unos minutos despues Viktor se tira en su cama, cansado, ebrio y asustado decide que sería lo mejor, sin embargo algo terrible le esperaba en ese mundo de sueños...

Viktor se despierta en un lugar completamente negro, mira a su alrededor y nada, solo negro.

-¿D-donde estoy?...-

Se pregunta, la mano robótica que había creado sale del piso y se acerca a él, Viktor la observa y esta se adhiere a su espalda.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-

Grita, una criatura de 4 patas con aspecto horroroso sale de la nada y lo mira fijo, su grito le molestó. Aquél monstruo de pesadilla corre hacia él, Viktor trata de escapar pero no es lo suficientemente rápido y la criatura lo derriba.

-M-maldita sea...-

La saliva de la misma cae sobre su rostro, esta hambrienta, muy hambrienta, abre sus fauces preparándose para comer el rostro de Viktor de un bocado... Pero la mano robótica dispara un láser en su boca, sacándola de encima de Viktor, este se pone de pie.

-¿Tú hiciste eso?-

Mira a la mano, esta obviamente no responde, Viktor suspira y se tranquiliza pero la criatura se para y arremete contra el científico, Viktor vuelve a correr y en su carrera de la muerte su mano le entrega un artefacto, una especie de cápsula, sin pensarlo dos veces Viktor la lanza hacia la criatura pero falla. Para su fortuna un campo gravitacional rodea a la criatura dejándola encerrada. La mano robótica lanza un láser y derrite el cerebro de la criatura, poniendo fin a su vida.

-Demonios...- Viktor jadea y se arrodilla. -Casi muero...- Mira a su mano robótica -Tú me salvaste...-

Un ente oscuro se presenta ante Viktor, parecía un fantasma, no tenía piernas, solo era un torso con cuchillas en sus brazos.

-Hola, Viktor...-

Viktor se asusta y retrocede, reconocía esa voz.

-Lo que te acaba de pasar... No es una coincidencia o un sueño nada mas-

El ente se acerca a Viktor.

-¿No te das cuenta de que las máquinas te salvaron la vida?- Viktor mira a su mano robótica -Ellas son la clave de la salvación de la raza humana...-

Viktor piensa confuso ¿Un futuro donde todos dejen de ser humanos y pasen a ser máquinas? No, no puede ser posible.

-No te creo- Viktor tartamudea -Eso solo fue una coincidencia-.

El ente hace un sonido de molestia -¿No me crees? ¡Entonces te mostraré!- Se acerca de forma agresiva al científico y hace que lo mire a los ojos.

Viktor se asusta mas, siente que le va a dar un infarto, no quiere ver, estaba seguro de que esa cosa inventaba todo.

-¡Mira!- Toma a Viktor del rostro y lo fuerza a mirar...

 _Todo es un horror, masacres por donde sea, la magia ya no sirve para luchar. Los invocadores tienen miedo, los campeones mas poderosos y dispuestos a luchar caen uno tras otro, no debieron dejar que Kassadin sea el único cuidando el portal al Vacío._

-Esto... No es posible- Dice Viktor, quiere creer que nada de eso es verdad.

-¡Claro que es posible!- Responde el ente -¡Mira!-

Viktor se ve a sí mismo, con un atuendo muy distinto, 5 máquinas de guerra se levantan detrás de él y atacan.

 _-¡Sometanse a la evolución!- Grita, es una batalla difícil, después de todo son 6 contra cientos. Sin embargo Viktor y sus máquinas aguantan. Pero la visión se corta._

-Te lo dije...- El ente suelta a Viktor. -Son la clave para la evolución-.

Viktor no quiere creerlo ¿Él? ¿Liderar un batallón contra criaturas tan horribles? No puede ser verdad, debería reflexionar al respecto, después de todo solo es un sueño ¿Qué chance hay de que sea verdad?...

"Día 29 de Marzo del Año 2037, bitácora 1:

Mi cordura cae poco a poco, esa "visión" que me mostró esa criatura en un sueño me afecta, y demasiado. He estado tratando de olvidarlo pero no puedo, cada vez vuelve mas fuerte... Podría ser una señal o tal vez solo estoy dándole mucha atención a un simple sueño. Dejando estas tonterías de lado, las pruebas con mi mano robótica han sido exitosas, mañana seguiré con pruebas mas rigurosas."

Viktor cierra su cuaderno y lo guarda, realmente se volvía loco, pero aún así seguía con sus investigaciones y experimentos. Días después la cordura de Viktor desaparece mas y mas, no ha vuelto a salir de su laboratorio, empieza a planear cosas extrañas, lidera campañas en contra de Jayce, roba planos del mismo y trata de crear armas de destrucción masiva, ha dejado sus investigaciones atrás, y un gran etcétera.

Nocturne observa de lejos a Viktor, su locura avanzando cada vez mas y mas le provoca cierto tipo de placer, le divertía hacer sufrir a Viktor.

-Hice bien en elegirte como victima Viktor...- Ríe -Pronto desatarás el caos en todo este mundo y podré masacrar tanto como quiera- Aunque no tuviera una boca como tal, podía notarse como una sonrisa macabra tomaba forma en su rostro.

 _Una semana después_

Cualquier rastro de humanidad en Viktor estaba perdido, la mayor parte de su cuerpo había sido reemplazada por autómatas Hextech y su cara, cubierta por una mascara con ojos amarillos deslumbrantes. No salía de su laboratorio y la mayor interacción con otro ser que tenía era ''conversar'' con su mano robótica, uno de esos días se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de aquel mal iluminado laboratorio con unos extraños planos en sus manos.

Viktor sonrío debajo de su máscara -Esto...- Miro a su mano -Nos permitirá erradicar cualquier obstáculo que se ponga en el camino de nuestra evolución- Desplegó los planos en la mesa, estos tenían un dibujo de una especie de máquina de batalla, en la parte superior del plano se podía leer '' ** _V-BC/CHO-VXX-Cho-Prime Omega Schematic no.666787_** ''.

Afuera del laboratorio, escondido entre las sombras, se encontraba Nocturne quien reía en voz baja y veía la escena atentamente.

-Esto se va a poner bueno al fin...- Afilo sus cuchillas -Bien hecho Viktor... Bien hecho...-

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bien xD espero que les haya gustado esta corta historia, no se olviden de dejar una review y eso (?).**

 **P.D: ¿Se nota que no sé como terminar esto? :'v**


End file.
